There is a known viscometer which perpendicularly drops a falling body inside a liquid as a viscosity measuring object and measures the viscosity of the liquid based on the falling speed of the falling body (see Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
For example, Patent Literature 1 has a configuration in which a substantially needle-like falling body is dropped into a tubular measuring container, which is particularly designed to measure the viscosity of blood. More specifically, a pair of electromagnetic induction sensors which are vertically separated from each other are attached to a tubular measuring container. The time from the time point when receiving a detecting signal for the substantially needle-like falling body from the upper electromagnetic induction sensor to the time point when receiving a detecting signal for the substantially needle-like falling body from the lower electromagnetic induction sensor is measured. Then, a falling termination speed is detected based on the time and the distance between the upper and lower electromagnetic induction sensors. Furthermore, the “falling termination speed” indicates a falling speed when the falling body falls uniformly inside the fluid.
Further, any one of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 has a feature that the falling body is dropped from a launcher into the tubular measuring container. For the measurement, the falling body is gripped by fingers to be set in the launcher, and is released from the fingers, so that the falling body naturally moves inside the measuring container by gravity.